eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12 (Toxic Mission)
<< Episode 11 Episode 13 >> Episode N°12 – Toxic Mission In a new region, you must investigate on some mysterious poisonings. What could possibly be lying in that obscure cave in which you will be leading your investigation? Summary ((Coming soon)) Companion Outfit This episode does not have any new outfits. Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode12 Illustration Nevra-Guardian.jpg Episode12 Illustration Ezarel-Guardian.jpg Episode12 Illustration Valkyon-Guardian.jpg|Valkyon, can you hear me? Trivia *Our character can now reach level 14. *2 new exploration sites: Frog Peninsula and Entrance to the Hills. *In this episode we meet Dean Haglae, Patriarch Ethel, Leodille, Maksimillian and Milo. Official Episode Guide CONTENTS CHAPTER I - Back in time! CHAPTER II - To the Batcave! CHAPTER III - Mushroom Poison CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock 3 illustrations in different playthroughs. They are not mandatory. Previous journal entry: In H.Q., you hosted an emissary of the Fenghuang people. You served as their lady-in-waiting. Very approachable, you told them about your passionate human life. Huang Hua seemed to like you. You showed them around H.Q. and you learned a bit more about the Fenghuang people. Upon her departure, Huang Hua tells you that a soul lights up in your presence... ---- • CHAPTER I • Back in time! ♦ Go to the village Inn. You’ve arrived in Valenvia with one of the boys to help Chrome and Ewelein with their mission. Chrome, normally calm, seems quite annoyed with the boy. Go to the inn to finished the day. The follow day, you will find Chrome at the entrance to the inn. According to him, a mass of people have congregated around the village fountain. You decide to go check things out. ♦ Get close to the village fountain to see what's going on. In the village, you see an old woman, who holds certain responsibilities, visibly. She is talking to the villagers and trying to reassure them. A new attack has happened, another villager has been contaminated. Chrome suggests to investigate the caves. ♦ Follow Chrome to the cave! Here, you learn something new. You are going to be able to play the episode with one of the three boys chosen at random. You will have to replay the episode two more times before being able to choose the boy for this episode. You go to the cursed cave. You find one of the boys. In any case, he refuses to go with you to explore the cave. The danger is too great for him to take the risk of you getting hurt. He asks you to go talk to the villagers and look for clues at the scene of the crime. ♦ Search the “scene of the crime” for clues. You can now look for clues near the cave, but when you try to enter the village, a flashback is unlocked. You are in H.Q., a few days before, just after Huang Hua’s departure. You are in the library, Kero is explaining the basics of the history of Eldarya. You learn that this world is not old and is not the result of a natural evolution. It was created by the first faeries after their exile from Earth. H.Q. is getting over the visit of the Fenghuang emissary and must prepare for winter. This is when you must help the friendly Karuto to stock rations. You realize that the stocks in the human world are quite limited and the rations don’t vary, much like leasure objects. Kero interrupts your passionate discussion and asks you to go to the Crystal room where Miiko is waiting for you. ♦ Join Miiko in the Crystal Room to receive your new mission. Miiko has a mission for you. Your guide is also with you. You learn that you will have to go to Balenvia with one of the three boys to help Chrome and Ewelein, and investigate the contaminations of the villagers. ♦ Take some clothes to change into, as well as, a backpack. → Find a first aid kit in the infirmary. → Find some weapons in the forge. → Get some rations from Karuto. To accomplish this mission, you must take several objects: a change of clothes is in your room; rations from Karutoland; weapons at the forge; and a first aid kit from the infirmary. You can meet Karenn, Valkyon, Ezarel, Nevra. ♦ Go back to the Crystal Room. Go to the Crystal Room to start your mission at Balenvia and come back to the present. ---- • CHAPTER II • To the Batcave! ♦ Search the "scene of the crime" for clues. Once you are back to the present, you continue your mission and try to find clues at the scene of the crime. You find moss, rocks and footprints, of which you made a sketch in your notebook. Once the clues are collected, you can go question to the villagers. ♦ Interrogate the villagers about the victim and what they could have seen last night. You must interrogate the village elder, a Moogliz milk vendor and a village couple. You learn that the man from the couple is the brother of the last villager contaminated. You ask them question about the clues that you collected. Once the information gathered, you find Chrome and talk about the situation. You discuss all the information collected before going to talk to the boy. ♦ Find Ezarel/Nevra/Valkyon to give him your report of your investigation. When your investigation is over, you find the boy accompanying you and you give him your report. Although you did good work, he still refuses to let you explore the cave. You start to get angry but Chrome calms the fire and asks you to follow him to the inn. ♦ Go to the inn. → Go back to the inn. Chrome has rummaged through the boy’s bag and looked at his notes. Apparently, he wrote "basilisk". The boy suspects this beast is responsible for the poisonings. The cave has many galleries, which is the typical environment of this creature. It’s up to you to decide whether you believe this story or not... After this strange conversation with Chrome, you decide to get some air and walk around the exterior of the village. You return to the inn once your walk is over. You fall asleep very quickly. ♦ Join Ezarel/Nevra/Valkyon at the village entrance. The next day, the boy come to look for you and you join him at the entrance of the inn. He tells you that you are going to explore the cave with him. Join him at the entrance to the village. He will give you an amulet and a potion. You put on the jewel and drink a vile potion, which are supposed to protect you against being poisoned. ♦ Now that you're with Ezarel/Nevra/Valkyon, go to the caves. Once the preparations are finished, you go to the cave with the boy. You can meet Ewelein on the way. She shares her doubts on the effectiveness of the amulet and the potion... Why did she ask you to drink that vile potion? ♦ Explore the inside of the caves. You start exploring the cave at the entrance. It’s just a first try. Even with the darkness and deepness of the place, you can meet Chrome, who is supposed to be helping Ewelein, drunk with boredom. You see an opening in a pillar, you decide to slip inside. You will find a Grookhan, a rare Companion. You can try to capture it. You then continue to explore going deeper into the cave. You don’t find anything interesting, when suddenly you hear a rumbling. The cave is collapsing. ♦ Get out of the cave before you find yourself trapped inside! You run outside before the cave collapses on you. The boy remains cautious when faced with this situation. It wasn’t a small cave-in and his theory about the basilisk doesn’t hold up as there were no secretions or noise, typical of this creature. Even more, the cave seems too well kept, as if someone was living there... ♦ Go back to the inn to give the samples to Ewelein. After that crazy adventure, you return to the inn to see Ewelein and give them the samples you found in the cave. She seems quite angry… But you give her your report, a clue could help her find a remedy. You learn that the search for an antidote isn’t moving fast. You go back to your room to finish the day. ♦ Quickly go to the village entrance, you're expected there! The next day, you are woken by the boy. You quickly get dressed and join him at the entrance to the village. You find him talking to the village elder. She seems to be warning him about the dangers in the cave. You learn that the cave-ins are quite common, but started after the Crystal exploded. Of course, he decides to continue on with the mission and takes to you the cave. ♦ Go see the extent of the damage of yesterday's landslide. You enter the cave to see the extent of the damage. Once inside, everything looks normal, as if the cave-in had never happened. The boy suspects a presence… You continue exploring until you arrive in the depths of the cave. You don’t see anything special, but boy still wants to go further. He forbids you to follow him and advances, alone, into the dark cave… While waiting, you walk around and check out the cave. ---- • CHAPTER III • Mushroom Poison ♦ Go look for Ezarel/Nevra/Valkyon. The boy still isn’t back, you decide to go look for him. You find him lying on the ground. He must have fainted. You try to wake him up but he doesn’t seem conscious. Luckily, thanks to your Herculean strength you manage to pull him out of the cave. ♦ Get out of the cave! You finally pull the boy to the cave entrance. Chrome and Valarian, seeing you arrive, help you to carry the boy and accompany you to the inn. At the inn, Ewelein greets you, ready to help the boy. ♦ While waiting to hear news of his health, talk with the villagers and get your mind off of things... Also, try to stay hopeful. Feeling useless, you decide to get some air and get away from the inn. You can meet a crowd around the village. The rumors are spreading fast. You run into Chrome, who feels bad for your but encourages you to not feel guilty. Finally, you meet Ewelein who tells you that the boy is poisoned and that he is in critical condition. She indirectly encourages you to go to the cave to get her a sample of the poison so she can make an antidote. ♦ Find a poison sample. → Walk to the front of the caves. → Take this talking mushroom all the way to his home. You decide to go to the cave, alone. You go deep into the cave and you start to hear strange noises. You soon discover the source of the noises. The noises are coming from talking mushrooms... One of the mushrooms is stuck in a rock. You bring it back to its family and discover the world of the Myconides, a mushroom community led by a patriarch. ♦ Go see the patriarch of these strange creatures. You go see the patriarch of the Myconides and explain the situation to him. He explains that they are the poisoners but that didn’t know they poisoned the villagers. The patriarch insists that you leave otherwise you will be poisoned too. He promises to give you a sample of their poison the next day. You actually start to feel strange... ♦ Leave the cave as fast as possible. Your vision gets fuzzy and everything around you is out of focus. You faint outside the cave, just in time to see Chrome coming to get you. ♦ Go to the Crystal Room to get to the bottom of it all. → Leave the Crystal Room. When you wake up, you are in your room, the boy is at your side. He thanks you for saving him and tells you what happened after you fainted. He orders you to go to the Crystal Room to get the whole story from Miiko. She explains that the Balenvians and Myconides don’t get along. The latter have isolated themselves in the caves to avoid further contaminations. You feel horrible about it, but Leiftan is there to mother you. You tell him you want to go home. It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 13! Unofficial Guide Cave Map :Note: This will be updated at a later date to an English translation Credit for these maps goes to Through Eldarya Catching Grookhan During your first trip to through the caves (aka the objective "Explore the inside of the caves.") you will have the ability to capture a Grookhan. If you leave the cave, you will not be able to capture the Grookhan on subsequent visits! To catch it, once you’re in the cave, go to the pillar > Bridge > of the horizon > the right > Gallery > Click on the rocks to remove them. Then go towards of the solitary. You will find the companion there. You’ll need to have it’s bait, Piece of a Statue, to capture it. Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * * D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- IMPORTANT: The guy you go on the mission with is random, to go with all the guys you will have to use replays. (You can’t meet the same guy twice until you’ve met all three using replays.) Once you’ve played the episode with the three guys, you can pick who you want to spend the episode with during a replay. ---- Guardian | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Nevra' | anB = | anC = | anD = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Ezarel' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = | anD = | anE = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = | anD = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Valkyon' | anB = | anC = | anD = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Leiftan' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- Keroshane | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Eweleïn' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Chrome' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Karenn' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Patriarch Ethal' | anB = }} Category:Index Category:Episode